Many media players, such as televisions, set-top boxes, and DVD players are known. Some such devices are equipped with networking connectivity, to enable receipt of content from a network source. Some media players, however, lack network connectivity. Typically, such media players must be connected physically to a source to acquire content. For instance, a conventional DVD player typically is not equipped with network connectivity and can play only compatible disk-based media.
Recently, manufacturers of many such media players have been equipping the players with external memory readers, such as SD card readers. Such readers are designed to permit rendering of content contained on the memory card. A typical use of such memory cards with media players is the display of photographs on a television set. When a media player is provided with a memory card reader, the content playable by the media player is limited to the content natively playable by the player or available on the SD card.
Recently there has become available a SD device that includes an integrated wireless networking (WI-FI) connection. This SD device is used principally for wireless downloading of images from digital cameras onto personal computers.